Come on, Don't be Shy
by StrawberryyMac
Summary: Hermione and George are starting to have feelings for eachother... how far will things go with Ginny and Fred edging the two on? Going to get hottt
1. Really?

_Really?_

Hermione woke to her first morning at the Burrow just in time to eat a huge breakfast before Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins played quiddich in the yard. Hermione didn't much like flying so she usually just sat and watched them. On this perfect summer day, Hermione decided to tan outside. She brought out a towel and put on a purple bikini, lied down in the soft summer grass and let her mind just drift away- something she normally wouldn't let happen during the school year.

Over the summer, she had grown a lot. She filled out her clothes a little more, grown into her curves, and her hair fell in adorably cute brown wisps around her neck and back. She looked quite good, and was hoping to go into her fifth year at Hogwarts looking browner than normal.

However, a shout pulled her so rudely out of her dream state and she looked up to see who was shouting. It was Fred, scolding George pretty intensely. "Oi! What're you doing?! Focus, why don't you. What's gotten into you today?"

George, who was already red from being hot due to working up a sweat and the weather, looked away from what he was staring at and although it seemed impossible turned a shade of red deeper. He flustered some tacky words out of his mouth, the first he could think of "Erm, saw a gnome."

_Was that all he managed to come up with? George Weasley, master of pranks?_ Ginny thought this as she noticed where he was truly looking- Hermione. Her thought train continued, _Geez. Boys are real thick sometimes_.

Hermione took the interruption as a chance to go shower in the washroom. After being outside in the heat, the water felt so good. Even when she was finished, she didn't want to budge from the shower. Right as she turned off the water she heard the door click. Thinking it was Ginny she stepped out of the shower, but to her surprise it was George.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" George blushed incredibly as he apologized but still couldn't take his eyes off her. She was gorgeous. He spun at his heels in a 180 turn rushing out the door. Hermione didn't even have a chance to react. She pondered what had just happened for a second while she dried off and clothed.

_Hmm, I mean I've always had a thing for Ron. But the twins have always been incredibly attractive… I should be more embarrassed, but I think I liked him seeing me. He liked it too I'm guessing cuz he turned beet red.._ She smiled to herself and sat on her bed. Just then, Ginny came bursting in the room. Her face told her she had urgent news. Asking worriedly what was wrong, Hermione sprung up from her bed.

"OH. MY. GOSH.!" Hermione's look of confusion made Ginny roll her eye as if to tell Hermione she had missed something incredibly obvious. "GEORGE. YOU. SEX" She said those three words as if they were a sentence each in themselves. When Hermione asked further Ginny explained, "Didn't you see? Fred yelled at him cuz he was staring at **YOU**. Not a gnome you idiot!"

Hermione suddenly realized, George had been the first to greet her into the house yesterday. More polite than usual… Hermione's smart mind quickly took in all the information and she told Ginny how he had walked in on her showering. Ginny said, "Alright that's just icing on the cake!!! I'm going to go talk to George, and well I'll talk to Fred first to see what I should say..' Before Hermione could stop her, Ginny was out the door practically skipping off. All Hermione could do was bury herself in her sheets for half an hour until she heard Molly announce lunch was ready.

Hermione found there was only one seat open, and it was next to George. Suspecting that Ginny had already gotten to talk to Fred, Hermione cautiously sat down. By the looks of it, George had no forgotten about their encounter in the bathroom, because whenever she asked him to pass something he blushed.

After excusing herself from lunch once she was finished, Hermione retreated to her and Ginny's bedroom wishing to be left alone due to embarrassment of what Ginny may have told George. A knock sounded from he door, and Hermione's heart dropped. There was a good chance it was Ginny, and that's exactly what Hermione thought as she opened the door saying, "Ginny if you said something I swear to gods I'll-' But she was cut off because Instead of Ginny, it was Fred standing in front of her. Oh no, Oh no this can _**not**_ be good. Her stomach dropped nearly to the floor.

"Oh er hi Fred.."

"Oi, Hermione i think it's time we've had ourselves a talk!" Fred had a wild smile on his face as Hermione just looked horror struck. "Why don't we sit on he bed here, you look like you might just collapse.." Fred led her to the bed and sat her down next to him. He had no problem getting right to the point, because the first thing he said after getting settled down was, "So, George I hear you fancy him? If it's for looks, well then you fancy me too eh? But hey don't let me get off track here, I've got Angelina anyways.. He's really like a puppy, you know and he's a bit too shy to make a move but I think it'd be crazy sweet if you two became a little somethin somethin. Right then, you need to march into that room he's in and just pounce on him!' At this, Fred got up and started to rummage throuh Hermione's trunk searching through her cothes.

"_What_ on _earth_ are you _doing_?!" She asked him.

"Well, you need to wear a litle more than jeans and a T-shirt if you're going to do that pouncing today!" Fred was completely, utterly serious and Hermione knew there was no getting rid of him until he heard what he wanted.

'Well I will admit I fancy him, but don't tell him! He's too attractive for me he always had the girls at Hogwarts.. What am I to him?"

"Well, Hermione, you can't know for sure until you try. Are you going to make all of me and Ginny's work go to waste? I think not. Right, so I think you'll need to wear this and then put this with it." Fred held up a pleated black plaid mini skirt with a baby doll blouse that was a deep shade of blue. He would not hear of it when Hermione rejected, so she agreed to atleast try it on and think.

As Hermione stepped out of the bathroom wearing the clothes Fred had picked out, his jaw dropped. "'Mione, you're going to make George want to get off just looking at you _in_ clothes. I donno what he was so upset about when he said he'd walked in on you showering.. Merlin, I'd even have maybe enjoyed that!"

"_Fred!_ Gosh, have soe decency.. so.. I look... Alright?"

"You look more than alright, trust me he'll like it, look I'm going to leave our room tonight around 11, by that time mum and dad will be asleep and everyone else probably won't be anywhere near there, I'll make sure of that. Just go in and do your thinggggg girl!" Fred said the last four words with emphasis and it made Hermione laugh to hear him say this.

"Right well, I know you won't take no for an answer, but I know I'll make an idiot of myself. I'm doing this because you oh so dearly want me to, not for myself..."

"Kay, keep telling yourself that, 'Mione" Fred mumbled just loud enough for himself to hear as he did an identical 180 turn to his twin's, but in less of a flustered embarrassed sort of way.

Meanwhile, George and ginny..

*-*-*-*

'Hey, Gin why don't you knock once in a while?" George said clearly anoyed at his little sister for barging in without knocking. Luckily, George had stopped thinking about Hermione without clothes...

"Sorry Georgie, but we need to have a serious conversation you know"

George knew what was coming. He saw Ginny and Fred plotting something, then looking unusually smug at lunch. "Right well fire away" George was almost nervous to talk to his sister. 'But make it quick" He added so she would get out as soon as possible.

"Hermione", was all Ginny said and there was no need for a confession because it was plain as the look on his face, which was a scarlet shade at this point. "I know you dig her. Do something about it, I see her look at you almost the way you look at her. There's nothing stopping you and it would make you both happier if you just did it already!"

George was out of words. He simply stared. It took him a bit before saying, "Well I don't know she's too smart for me, she'd never think abut a prankster like me. Maybe she was looking at me because I had something on my face, you know?"

"HONESTLY GEORGE YOU WON'T KNOW UNTIL YOU TRY" Ginny was almost getting mad at his stubborn shyness. After another 20 minutes of George blushing and Ginny trying to enforce her wrath and the fact that he had nothing to lose, she gave up.

Fred, who was waiting outside the hall because he was done earlier than Ginny was, gave her a disppointed look and she put her hands up in defeat. If Ginny couldn't convince George, Fred could. But Fred wanted to see Hermione do it herself, so he'd give her the chance then if she didn't follow through with his instructions he would harp on George to grow a pair.

_*-*-*-*-*_

Geez Ginny what damage have you done, and don't deny anything because Fred was just in here telling me you two's plan.

"Just wait just wait, hopefully you'll make the first move though because George's balls are either missing or made out of jell-o"

At this, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Ginny knew that Fred was doing the same to George, pepping him up in hope that something might actually happen tonight. Making eyes at eachother is fun, but sometimes you need to take it further. This is what Fred and Ginny wanted George and Hermione to do tonight. Hermione didn't even notice Ginny as she slipped out of the room probably to hang out with Harry.

Hermone passed the last hours of the afternoon and into the early evening letting her mind imagine just the things she wanted to do with George, and how she wanted to kiss him, she wondered what he tasted like, and how she wanted to run her hands all over his muscles that were so toned from being a silled beater on te Gryffindor quiddich time, and then she wanted to take his cock and-

out of what seemed to e nowhere, Ginny burst into the door snapping Hermione's train of thought and ruining the daydream. "Dinner is ready then showtime later tonight" A smirk strangely resembling the twins's evil smirks spread across her face and Hermione realied that her daydream was unlikely to come true at all.

*-*-*-*-*

Dinner came and went uneventfully, and the family left the table one by one. Ginny slipped away first, followed close behind by Harry who probaby wanted to go snog her outside a bit. You know, the usual. Ron left next to take a shower upon his mother's request, then George left, most likely because he was too embarassed to even look at Hermione, and he was wondering if he should indeed make a move on her. Since Molly was still cleaning up and Arthur was working a late shift at the Ministry, Fred and Hermione were left. All Fred did was give Hermione a look, but she knew he was telling her to start to get ready mentally and physically. She excused herself and thanked Molly for the great meal, once again.

The hours rolled by faster than Hermione may have wanted, and at 10 50 Fred knocked on her door and raised his eyebrows at the time.

_'I know_, gosh." Hermione snapped back, snapped rather than sighed because she was nevous. Fred came in her room to give her a good five minute pep talk.

Zoning out most of it because she was extremely nervous, Hermione only caught the end of hi pep talk which was, "You know just say how you feel and if that doesn't work bend over or something, because lord knows if he's my twin ad shares my DNA he won't be able to resist your tight-"

but he was cut off by Hermione slapping him on he arm, more playfully than harmfully because he knew he was joking. Hermione left her room at 11 O'clock on the dot and made her way to George's room, where Fred ensured her he was in there. She lifted a hand up to knock, but the door opened just before her knuckles hit it and George apeared, his short hair slightly ruffled and naturally stuck up at the front. He was wearing a plain whte T shirt that did his upper body good, and some jeans that fit nicely around his junk but not too tightly. Hermione couldn't help but stare him and down twice over before dragging her eyes unwillingly up to his adorable freckles, then up to his crystalized icy blue eyes.

"Hey Hermione" George said coolly trying to hide the fact he had been expecting her around 10 30 [curtisy to Fred for on purpose messing up the time he told George to make him itch anxiously], because he had been checking outside his door every 10 minutes. He continued, "Why don't you come in?"

* * *

**Right so this is my first ever fanfic, only the first chapter i hope to carry it on further, I am on a summer break so I will have zero problem updating daily. What do you think? I know i rated it M but the best is yet to come, alright?**


	2. Why don't you come in?

Just as George, Hermione was trying to play it cool, too. She stepped into his room and noticed the lights were dimmed and the window was open, allowing a cool refreshing breeze to filter through the room. An awkward silence fell upon them, and it was killing Hermione. This was so awkward! What was she supposed to do? She hated this more than she would hate failing a test or an essay. She finally spoke.

"Okay I know this is awkward but I've been making eyes at you I don't know if you've noticed or if you feel the same but I have, I'm crazy mad over you and it's messing with my head" Hermione gasped for air because she had said all of that extremely quickly without taking any breaths in between. The only reason she had been able to look George in the eye while saying it was because she didn't exactly know where else to look.

At this, George scooped Hermione into his arms and kissed her full on. She let the rush of excitement and amazement rush through her for a few minutes while she let his mouth get more familiar with his tongue, and while he enjoyed the feeling of her lips on him, and her hand running up the back of his head to ruffle his scruffly hair.

As much as she loved this feeling and didn't want it to stop, Hermione put her hands on George's toned chest and pushed him away from her. She wanted him so bad, yes physically but even more. She knew I was selfish of her to say, in a way, but it was what she deserved. She said "I don't want to be teased. I really do like you, George, and I don't want to be a shag from another girl on that list you and Fred probably have." You could see it in her eyes, she wasn't going to settle for one night, or even a few nights with them randomly hooking up and getting together.

George just gawked at her words. Finally, with his face contorted so his eyebrows were pointed in like a kicked puppy, he said, "I don't want you to be another girl to shag, I like you more than that. Let me prove it to you, I know words aren't enough right? You're smart; you'd want to be sure that I am not going to screw you over. If my word isn't enough, then how about this: We don't go that far tonight. Hell, yeah I still want you bad but I want to prove to you I'm really into you too. And when I say really, I'm not lying one bit."

Practically hating herself for saying this, she said, "Then what are we supposed to do just.. just.." but words escaped her, there was no word for what she was thinking. She was asking for too much, but rather than have been teased she would want the whole shebang. She sighed and let her shoulders and her face fall. "I'm sorry I'm asking for so much. I'm awful, I- I'm sorry."

As she turned to leave, George put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned almost instantly, he could see she was hoping he'd stop her.

There was **no way**, _no way_, George thought, that he was going to let her slip through his fingers. He had never really felt like this for a girl, it had always been a contest to see if he could get the girl then how far they could go. These feelings were totally new, strange, dangerous, but he didn't want them going anywhere. Not now, not ever. " 'Mione, don't you dare leave me. I know what you want and I want it to. Be my girlfriend. Right here right now take it or leave it I can't wait a minute, don't analyze it or think it through just go with your heart. Do you want to be with me like that?"

Those words were golden to her, and as she pounced on him pinning him to his bed, "that is exactly what I fucking wanted you to say" she kissed him trying to make what she was feeling sink into his body by pure contact.

George propped himself up on his elbows and smiled a smile that was broader than the gap between the North Pole and the South Pole. "Eh, did you just _pounce_ on me?" His smile turned into a slight smirk and Hermione giggled, even if she wanted to stop it she definitely could not. Her stomach swirled with a feeling of happiness, unbelief, amazement, butterflies, lust, and excitement. There was absolutely no word to describe it, either, and she didn't have to try because he felt the same way.

Both were content with kissing, and just the pure thought of then being together. Once the kissing started to slow from a fast paced excited kind to a slow, passionate, scene, they started to become more aware of their other body parts.

Hermione traced her middle two fingers around his jaw line and neck at first, causing George to trace his slow concentrated kisses across her cheek and under her ear, slowly creeping down her neck, then across it.

Time slipped through their fingers as they politely explored each other, Hermione admiring his quiddich muscles and how his adorable freckles matched his hair. George wouldn't shut up about how she's brainy but beautiful all at once, but although she may have rolled her eyes, Hermione knew she loved every word coming off of the tip of his tongue past his lips. He pulled at the straps of her blue tank top, and fiddled with the pleats on her skirt.

She knew he was being polite, and tested him to se how long it would take him to break. But he didn't he stayed true to his word. She admired him even more strongly for this. Which made her sink her lips even deeper into his if that was even physically possible.

Though male instinct told him to go further than to fiddle and pull, and to pull down, he respected her. He wanted to desperately to prove to him she wasn't a piece of ass, which was hard considering he was the male guy in this position and that didn't start him off with a good reputation to begin with.

"Oh heyyy kids, about time you break it up and get some sleep! It's past three in the morning" A voice came from the door and, thinking it was Arthur, Hermione and George sprang apart even faster than she had leapt on him earlier. To their surprise, yet relief, it was Fred speaking in a rather adult and slightly mockingly tone.

Both blushing incredibly, Hermione wiped her mouth and darted out of the room with a huge smile. At the door she turned and gave a little wave to George who gave a confident wink that made her nearly melt.

"Gee, George I didn't think you had it in you! I thought you were just going to be a prude, but oh man was I wrong. Too bad you didn't get the score tonight"

George wasn't sure if he should tell Fred about his new girlfriend, he would have to discuss that with her tomorrow. He just smiled and turned over as his brother shut off he light, not even bothering to take off his jeans.

A great feeling it was to be with someone you wanted so desperately. Nothing was keeping George from sleeping, because he knew the faster he fell asleep he faster he would be able to see Hermione in the morning.

**-**-**-*

Hermione fell asleep, smiling at the ceiling was going to have to tell Ginny everything that happened upon request from her tomorrow morning.


	3. How long have you been awake?

A few days after George and Hermione decided to get together, they decided it might be good to announce their relationship. Things had not changed much, although how they met each other secretly. [Secret to everyone except Ginny and Fred, who were the only others who knew about them, but they didn't know they were official quite yet]. Sometimes after dinner they would sneak out the back door into the sunset, and walk through a small brush of trees to find themselves a small body of water that used to be a little stream.

Its water was a shade darker than sky blue, and was fairly clear. Water trickled down into it from a huge mass of rocks that soared as high as the trees. There was a rock, about twice the height of Hermione that they would climb to watch the sunset.

Once the sun's rays were away for the night, the temperature dropped considerately. At this time during the day, Hermione would inch closer to George and he would put his arm around her letting her rest her head in the space between his neck and his chest. Both liked the feeling of simply being together, sitting close. Merely touching.

Other nights, they would sit under a tree and watch the clouds in the sunset fade into the night stars. What George liked about the summer sky was that it wasn't completely black, the sky seemed to glow in a deep blue shade that made the stars stand out and practically smile at him.

Their favorite place of all to spend time together, though, was the Weasley's sitting room. Of course no when people were up and about, but in the strange morning hours when they had the whole bottom floor to themselves, privately.

*-*-*-*

It was lunch and George and Hermione were now ready to announce their relationship. Trying to find a break in conversation was like asking the twins not to prank people.. Impossible.

Hermione's voice could barely be heard, if no at all, at the table when she tried to get everyone's attention. "Um, you guys I want to say something.. there's something we need to tell you…" Hermione sounded like a mere mouse compared to the heated discussion Ron was having with Fred about dung bombs.. For a split second Hermione questioned their argument but then snapped out of it. This is important and she needed to focus. George saw her struggle, and in attempt to help her he stood up and shouted at the very top of his lungs, "HEY, EVERYONE, SHUT YOUR HOLES SO HERMIONE CAN HAVE A WORD!" With the mention of Hermione wanting a word, Ron and Fred stopped their discussion, Harry abandoned his apple pie to look up, Ginny stopped staring at Harry, and Arthur and Molly also looked up, Molly almost having a concerned expression on her face.

Hermione started up, "Oh, Mrs. Weasley it's nothing to worry about it's just an announcement." Everyone could see Moll's chest fall in a sigh that was one of relief. "Well this is. I'm not so good at.. er. I don't know how to word this" Hermione stuttered as she blushed.

Ron interrupted, "No.. Hermione not being able to word something? **Rubbish**. Complete and utter _rubbish_."

At Ron's interruption and Hermione's stuttering, George stood up and this instantly put a corker in Ron's mouth, because George just gave him a dirty look. "What Hermione is trying to say," George said a little too seriously than normal, which was when everyone knew it was something important. He continued, "is that.. well.. there's no other way to say this but.." Ginny and Fred both grinned at each other in an excited way. Either she was preggers, or they were an item! Most likely an item because it was a little to early to know if he was pregnant.

"SPIT IT OUT YOU'RE DRIVING US MAD" Ginny spat, because she was just eager to hear the good news about her best friend and brother.

George finally got the words out, loud and clear and even in one try. "Hermione's my girlfriend!" Once this was said, Ginny and Fred began to clap furiously. Harry looked a bit confused at fist, and then a broad smile crept up on his face as he also began to clap. Ron had spit out his pumpkin juice and looked horrified. Molly and Arthur both looked at each other, for a moment Hermione and George didn't know if this was god or bad, but once they smiled and hugged each other, George and Hermione felt a wave of relief and happiness about getting their news out. After many congratulations and compliments, Molly cleared the table of everyone except for the new couple in hope to give them some time alone, clearly she did not know of all he alone time they already get but that didn't matter, because this time George and Hermione didn't have to sneak around one bit.

After talking under the stars for another night,they decided to go back into the house because Molly pulling back the curtains to peek at them from the upstairs bedroom was getting old.

*-*-*-*

Around one in the morning, Hermione left George outside his doorstep and bid him a good night with a kiss. Just as he opened the door to turn in, she retraced her steps fairly quicker than she walked away and grabbed his waist in a hug from behind. A surprised George turned around for a face-to-face hug, but before he could react she pressed her lips firmly against his own which were already open because he was just about to ask her what she was doing.

She pushed him, causing him to step backwards into his room, which he shared with Fred. Hermione broke away only to whisper, "Is he asleep?" Then without remembering that George had to reply, she started to kiss him again. He managed to pull away but with quite a lot of difficulty to mutter, "Yes" As she quietly shut the door behind her with her foot.

They made their way to the bed and she pushed him so he was sitting on the edge of it. She didn't bother to separate their lips as she unzipped and pulled off her sweatshirt, and dropped it on the floor by her feet. She didn't waste a minute in pulling off George's shirt, and with the quick breath it earned them inbetween kisses, they began fiercely going at each other again with their tongues. Now going at his jeans button, Hermione let out a soft hum of pleasure into his mouth. He stood up so she could drop his pants to the floor, and now it was his turn to undo her jean shorts and push them down. After getting rid of them, he traced his figure from her leg to her hip and caught the hem of her shirt, casually pulling it off almost as if it was by instinct that he did. She didn't protest one bit.

He continued with peeling her bra off after she was able to push his boxers down along with the rest of the clothing they had already shed. Once her bra was like the cherry on top of the clothing sundae, she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. She could feel his erection against her when she bent her knees to sit on him. The sudden move startled him, and he placed his hands on her hips as she pressed against his chest and pulled his bottom lip with her teeth. With this, he hooked the waistband of her panties by his thumbs and pushed them down, letting her kick them off herself.

He used his hands to move her hips in circles, letting him rub against her. This frustrated her as much as it turned her on. Occasionally he would cup her breast in his hand. She dragged her hand from his chest down to his penis and took it in her hand. He took in a sharp breath when she grabbed it but loved the feeling. Inching backwards so her mouth could meet him where her hand was, she darted a dangerous yet sexy look at him. She licked his head teasing him as he mumbled "ohh, come on I thought you didn't approve of teasing."

She replied with her tongue on his shaft, 'Only when I'm the one being teased" But I sounded as if she had a bad cold because she didn't remove her tongue from him. He didn't care. It felt amazing. She took his head into her mouth and massaged it with her tongue. Slowly, she pushed him further into her mouth letting her lips and tongue do all the work, trying to be careful to not graze him with her teeth. He was big, really big.

"Oh god, I'm almost there" George breathed out as he was close to coming. At this, she stopped. _My god she is not stopping, no now_, he thought. She sat back towards the end of his bed and spread her legs open. At this, he grabbed each of her ankles and pulled her causing her to squeak out a little 'ah!' as her back hi the bed, it was a squeak she could no conceal because she was surprised. George lowered his head between her legs and licked her opening like a kid would like an ice cream cone. She instantly arched her back and hummed, 'mmmm'.

George let out a small shhh, reminding her they were still in the room with Fred. She giggled a little bit, thinking about how awkward I would be if he had woken up just now. She was glad he was still asleep. Her thoughts however slipped clear out of her mind when George began to suck on her clit. This was an incredible feeling and the fact that George was causing it made her want to squeal again. He worked harder and harder licking her and sucking and pushing his tongue in as far as it would go. She tightened and was almost there when he stopped. He was giving her a taste of her own medicine!

This drove her absolutely crazy, she tried to get up and jump on him but he pulled her ankles to his shoulders and she stayed with her back on the bed, and he paused for a mere second at her entrance and asked, "yeah?"

She couldn't believe he was asking. She replied, "Fuck, yes" as if he had asked her a stupid question. He pushed himself as far as he would go, and her eyes shut tight as he took her virginity from her. Her hands clasped the sheets around her and he pulled almost all the way out, then pushed back in faster than the last time. Still retreating slowly, each push got harder and faster, until he stopped pulling out slowly but kept vigorously pushing into her. They were both on the verge of climax, and it was so close. What pushed George over the edge was when Hermione whispered, "Yeah, fuck me like that, George".

After he came into her, the warm sensation sent her over the edge and she finished right after him. Wanting more, George put her on all fours and entered her from behind. He placed one hand on her lower back and the other on the curve of her hip and he rolled his hips, causing his penis to move in a way she'd never felt before.

From nowhere, the door opened and Ron stood there, sleepy eyed and asked, "ey Fred dyou-" It took a minute for the sight to really register in his head, but they he froze and swore, as Fred sat up and snapped at him, "Ron don't ruin it, can't you see- they're shagging, fuck off. Ron turned around and ran out slamming the door out of pure confusion and horror. Hermione and George looked at each other and thought what the fuck that just ruined it.

Hermione began to collect her clothes and put them on when she asked Fred, "How long were you awake?"

He answered her, "The whole time babe. Didn't want to disturb you, I shouldn't cock block my brother of all people." Hermione rolled her eyes and shot a sideways look to George who mouthed an apology. She waved her hand as if to say it wasn't necessary but they were both disappointed. She returned to her room feeling embarrassed, happy and different… Ron would just have to deal with what he saw, although she knew for a fact tomorrow would be quite awkward.


	4. Interruptions

The next morning at breakfast Ron wouldn't look at anything but his food. He still seemed a little shocked, firstly because _George_ was going out with _Hermione_.. no that couldn't be right, what an odd pair! And secondly, he walked in on them **making it** last night. As if the fact that they were a couple wasn't already awkward, that just put awkward to the extreme.

Hermione sat across from George so she could look at him, and they smiled and blushed at each other the whole meal. If Ginny and Fred weren't so happy for the two, this would have made them roll their eyes and sigh at the fact that they were being so lovey so early in the morning, and in front of the whole family. Molly didn't seem to mind one bit because she thought it was adorable.

Hermione got up from the table to go take a shower, a well-needed one after the sweat she worked up with George last night. She peeled off her clothes and set them on her bed, covering herself with only a towel when she scampered across the hall to he bathroom. She set the towel down on the counter top an got in after she adjusted the water. The water felt so good, warm, silky, it flowed from her hair down to her feet. She heard the door click and thought, _No, why do I always get interrupted in the shower?_ But once she looked up to see who it was she was completely un-annoyed to see George standing in his boxers. "George! I'm taking a shower, gosh." Hermione warned as she pulled the curtain close to her to cover herself.

"Oh come on nothing I haven't already seen you know" George stated as he smirked, eyeing her up and down.

"Doesn't mean we've got to take **showers **together. What if someone sees us come out? Or what if someone walks in, like _you_ just did?"

"Oh 'Mione don't fucking worry about all that, just move over" George said this confidently and casually as he dropped his boxers down to he floor and stepped in the shower with Hermione.

Once the water from the shower slid down every part of his body, making him just as wet as Hermione, he took her face in his hands and gave her a kiss that tasted slightly like bacon, but she liked it because she liked bacon. His mouth began to wander across the neck that he had got so familiar with only last night. That seemed ages ago, but it couldn't have been more than twelve hours prior.

He moved his mouth down to her breast and licked it as he caressed the other one in his hand. He sucked her nipple and she grabbed the wall next to her as she moaned loudly. He trailed his licks and kisses down her stomach and had to lower himself on his knees when he licked her entrance.

"Not here, can't we get out and do this?" Hermione pleaded, because she was afraid she would lose control of he knees and fall in the shower. That would not be a good situation. George turned of the water and stepped backwards out of the shower, leading Hermione by her hands like a princess not daring to remove his mouth from hers, when out of nowhere the door burst open as they heard Ron shout behind him, "Alright Harry you can have it after me" Hermione tried to hurry herself back into the shower but she was too late, Ron turned to face her and George and caught a glimpse of her jumping back in.

"RON DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING KNOCK?" George was pretty mad, for this was the second time Ron had interrupted them and killed the mood. Would they ever be left alone, for goodness sakes?

Ron retorted, " Sor-ry I thought you wouldn't mind if I just brushed my teeth but apparently you had company in here." Ron's face was a mixture of anger and jealousy. Why was he jealous, he had had plenty of chances with Hermione and it was his own fault for never attempting to take their friendship further.

After Ron slammed the door to indicate his leave, Hermione stepped out of the shower. One would expect her to be worried or embarrassed, but she looked George in the eyes and started to laugh. **To laugh**. _She was laughing. Why is she laughing?_ George didn't get it.

She explained, "That boy is such a git. Pure idiot. How you are related to him I will never know, you seemed to take all the good genes from him." George laughed at her words; maybe he was indeed having an influence on Hermione. Letting her loosen up a bit, this was a good thing of course. Now that Ron once again, killed the mood, the couple dried off and put on clothes.

*-*-*-*

The day was a dreary rainy one, there wasn't much to do. Hermione passed it by reading books, and George paired up with Fred to invent some crazy gadgets and gizmos together. After an uneventful lunch dinner and hours after dinner, Hermione still sat reading a book in the sitting room. It was empty; most had gone upstairs to sleep or retreated to their rooms to entertain themselves somehow. Hermione was the only one downstairs, and the hours slid past her, as she was absorbed in the book on her lap. She only lifts her head once she heard someone come down the stairs.

To both her surprise and pleasure, it was George. He had apparently known she would be downstairs reading. She stood up to hug him, and he smelt of ash; he must have been exploding something with Fred. He sat down on the couch, pulling her next to him. She curled up with her knees pressing against his thigh, and snuggled her head on his chest.

They fell asleep like this, only to be woken up before dawn by a hungry Ron tramping down the stairs. He really, really did ruin everything… Hermione attempted to sit up but George pulled her back down and just pretended to be asleep so Ron wouldn't talk to them. She did the same, and once they heard Ron enter the room, they also heard him mutter, "God damn love birds. Gross. Yeah and he never asked me if I liked her or not" At this he left, going upstairs back to bed.

George looked at Hermione who looked back at him, both thinking the same thing, '_What?.. He couldn't mean_..' But yes he did. Ron had liked Hermione but never did anything about it. They both laughed, though it was mean, it was too funny not to laugh at. Now fully awake, Hermione traced her finger against George's waistline. He was so sexy. Skinny, but he had muscles. How did he get to be so perfect?

Noticing a bulge in his flannel pants, she realized that her tracing his waistline was something he definitely liked. Her daring eyes looked up at him, flashing him a provocative look. she pushed his legs open by his knees and knelt in the space on the floor between his legs. She tugged his flannel pants down, and tugged the boxers down with it. She started to stroke him with one hand, and she used her mouth to lick his testicles. After taking one in her mouth and sucking, he let out a soft, "oh god, I fuckin love you" that made her take her into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around his head, and then pushed him as far as he would go deep into the back of her mouth.

She choked a little, but after she got used to it she didn't have a problem at all. She bobbed her head back and forth as George stroked her hair. After repeating his and playing with his balls, he tensed up a little and told her, "I'm almost here"

She nodded and merely said, "mmhmm" but didn't pull him out of her mouth. She went faster and faster, using her hand as help as his base. He released in her mouth, and it spilled out before she could swallow it all. Though she could have used a cleaning charm to clean the rest up, she used her mouth to lick it up.

George was surprised at Hermione but loved everything she did. He never wanted to leave her.


	5. The end

*-*-*-*7 years later*-*-*-*

'So I told everyone to come over at 2, we have some time then"

"What are you implying, George?' Hermione shot a sexy look at her soon to be husband.

"Don't get so feisty, eh eh I was just joking there'

"Were you, George? Well I wasn't"

She pounced on him, causing him to take a step back into a shelf that a clock was sitting on. The clock shifted off the shelf and slammed down on the floor next to them. The clock read 11: 50 in the morning, but neither was keeping track of the time or even looking at the clock.

The two were in the kitchen of their flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and were expecting George's family for lunch to announce their engagement.

George picked Hermione up by the hips and dropped her down on the kitchen table, he pulled up the skirt she was wearing and unbuttoned the front of her shirt. The two still had to set up and cook so Hermione stopped him from fully taking off her shirt.

George unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and pushed both them and his boxers down to the floor by his ankles. Hermione steadied herself by putting her elbows on the table under her. Instead of removing her panties, George just pushed them aside. He slammed himself into her, which made her cry his name out really loud. With each thrust her moans got a little louder, and his breath became shallower.

With one hand above her knee, which was about chest level with him, and one up her shirt, George was having a good time. Hermione was too because she used one hand to rub her clit. She wanted to finish with him at the same time today. George's thrusts got not faster this time, but slower and smoother. He knew this was the way to make Hermione go crazy when they were together.

She rubbed harder and faster in circles, and they were both at their peak of pleasure. She threw her head back, and shut her eyes.

She only opened them when her and George finished at the same time, like she had wanted. Still hanging her head backwards, which was pointed at the door, she saw it open and saw George's brother Ron enter.

"Ron, you weren't supposed to be here til two! What are you doing?" Hermione yelled as she sat upright on he table, pulling her skirt down and buttoning up her shirt. Meanwhile George was pulling his pants back up, looking rather pink.

"Er you said 12!' Ron fought back his ears turning pink. "Why do I always find you guys.. well.. you know.. this.."

George answered this time, "Because you're a git. I'd tell you to get out but you're already here, so you can help make lunch."

Lunch went smoothly, and everyone took the news well. Even Ron was happy for them.

3


End file.
